strangematterfandomcom-20200215-history
December 21st-22nd, 1973
Intro Part Three The gang has returned from searching Maximo's place. They were shocked to discover that his apartment had been broken into.There were signs of a major struggle: walls crushed, bullet casings lieing everywhere, broken furniture. Maximo and his daughter were nowhere to be found. The SILENCE Cult has obviously taken them, but to where? Perhaps their captive has the answers they seek... Boost announces to those who stayed behind. "Max is gone. His daughter too. Their apartment was broken into." Pulse was distracted by all the poison he had on his head not too long ago. Skin: Aww, man. I liked Max. Pogo is still chilling with the dog. At the moment she's tossing him peanuts from the bar and he's eating them. Smoke had not moved from the room the cultist was in, passing the time by reading a book. Pretty chill, man. Pulse chews on a toothpick from the bar, thoughtfully. "Maximo. Can somebody describe his abilities?" Pogo goes behind the bar, since the bartender is missing. Pogo refreshes her drink. Sonny: Strong, stronger than even a man like him looks. Tough too. He asked us to hit him with clubs once and they did nothing. We didn't really want to take it any farther but I have a feeling it went beyond that. Pulse: Then it's unlikely he is injured. Skin: But what about his daughter, man? Pulse: What's the first thing a father does for a child he loves? Skin looks at Pulse for a second. He shrugs. Iunno. Pulse: A fire, a car accident, a sinking ship. She's fine, as long as he's with her. Sonny begins to rub his temples vigorously, he looks like he's putting himself into some kind of trance. Pulse basically doesn't either, lol Skin: ... Is he okay? Skin points a thumb at Sonny. Boost: He's thinking. Don't disturb him. Pulse: I'm guessing they gassed him. Boost thumbs over to their captive. "Let's disturb him though." Smoke: looks at the returning group, putting the book down to look at the group that left. He remains quiet, listening. Skin: Uh, right. HEY! GUY! Skin walks over to the Captive and eyes him. "Where'd they take Maximo?" SILENCE Cultist: You said you would let me go... Pogo walks over with her drink and just looks at the cultist blankly. Pulse investigates the gadgets they seized from the cultist, then tosses a grenadelike object at the dude. Skin: Okay but after- SILENCE Cultist tries his best to move away from the grenade. He bowls his chair over in fright. The grenade lands on the floor and remains inert. SILENCE Cultist: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU FREAKS Skin: -WHY? Nightmare folds her arms and eyes Pulse, then she turns her attention back to the cultist. Pulse sits down, calmly removing the toothpick from his mouth. "That's how they got Max, then." Smoke raises his brow before just going back to his book, keeping an ear out. Pogo looks at the grenade, seemingly unbothered. Nightmare: What do you mean 'how they got Max'? Pogo puts her foot on the grenade and picks it up with her toes, putting it on the cultist's lap. Pogo: Monkay feets. SILENCE Cultist: Fine. You gonna kill me anyway? There's a rendezvous point where we were supposed to meet if we nabbed any of you fucks. If they took your friends, they have them there now for maybe another hour before transport. Pulse gets closer to Patty, mostly so he can pay more attention to her face; since she asked him, he doesn't seem to notice that the cultist was talking. Nightmare glances at the cultist. Pulse: ...If Max wasn't bothered at all by clubs, bullets wouldn't be a problem for him either. It'd have to be something beyond the skin, gas, water, something being bulletproof wouldn't stop. His response tells me it wouldn't kill him instantly, but he didn't want to experience it either. Nightmare nods, then looks back at the grenade. Pogo: Tellos. Sonny snaps out of his trance. "Right. The gas. They brought them both down with the gas but it took a minute for it to hit Max. Big guy. What is it you put all over your gear? The stuff that makes it so I can't see you?" He addresses the Cultist. Pulse follows Nightmare's gaze. "Was he talking? What'd he say?" Pogo looks at the cultist like that should make sense. Nightmare turns her head to face Pulse so he can read her lips easier. "He says there's a rendezvous point. Max is probably there but only for another hour." SILENCE Cultist: There's a cargo ship docked on the coast right now. We've done this once or twice before. We take the freaks to the ship and they ship them off to fucking China or Japan or something. Pulse nods at Nightmare, then closes on Byron and tells him something quietly. Pulse: "Once we get all we can from this guy, we should let him go. See what he does. Nightmare walks over to the cultist, arms folded, standing over him, "Why did you join them?" Byron nods and smiles. "We can get Sonny to watch him, without the mask I think he can keep tabs." SILENCE Cultist: You don't know what's coming little girl. I'd rather be on the side that wins. Skin: Right right uh. Let's hit it before they get Max. Nightmare kneels down, "Tell me." Pogo: Nao. Pogo points the gun at the cultist's foot. SILENCE Cultist turns his head away. He's not gonna talk about this particular thing right now. "Leave me alone. Go find your freak friend while you can." There's a shakey quality to his voice. Note that he is still on the floor tied to his tipped over chair. Skin: C'mon, we gotta go. Boost steps in and pulls Pogo off. "Let off him for now. We'll crack him when we get back." Pogo: Fokem, Iwanano--- Skin: Yeah! Pogo glares, and gets pulled away. Boost: You can fuck up his mates, yeah? Pulse gets really, really close to the cultist, and holds the grenade up to him. "What does this do." Pogo: ...Yeah. Smoke stands, placing the book on the chair. Skin seems eager to get outta there and do their thing. "Let's go save our buddy. This makes me feel like a real good guy." Nightmare rights the cultist's chair and goes to join the others. SILENCE Cultist: It's...gas. Sort of. I don't know what exactly it's made of. Awful stuff. Pulse nods, after a moment, then sets the grenade on the guy's crotch and joins the others. Boost: Everyone to the van with me. Sonny, watch him. And call Joanie, make sure she made it home alright? Nightmare pauses a moment to glance back at the cultist before exiting the room and making her way to the van. Smoke follows the order, moving towards the van. Pogo jumps in the driver's seat and puts her gun in the cup holder. "C'mon!" Nightmare takes the passenger seat behind the driver's. Pulse slides in the copilot seat. Pulse: Hi. Pogo looks at Pulse like he's diseased. Pulse: What? Pogo hands him her drink, "Holdatyea?" Pulse: Okay. Nightmare tries to maintain some level of pleasant facade. Pogo drives like the wind. Which is to say fast and in a general direction. Skin got in somewhere along the line. Smoke did what the skin guy did Boost sits next to Smoke. "What've you got? Power-wise. Might as well get an inventory going if we're going into battle, yeah?" Nightmare seems unbothered by Pogo's driving style. Apparently she's used to it (OSCAR) Pulse is immune to fear so Pogo's driving is mostly kind of thrilling to him. Smoke looks at Boost, taking a cigar from the jacket pocket. "Illusions. Having a cigar seems to trigger them, I've observed." Nightmare turns to Boost. "If... Things get out of hand, I'm not sure what use I'll be." Pogo reaches over without looking, waving her hand until it settles on something, which just happens to be Pulse's leg. She feels around until she finds her drink, which she finishes and then hands back to him. Boost: You don't have to...you don't have to be that thing. Stay here at the van so we have somewhere to fall back to if things go tits up. Pulse: Oh, it's empty. What should I do with this? Nightmare nods, looking incredibly relieved, "..Thank you." Pogo shrugs, "Pitchit? Dunaw." Boost gives Pogo some general pointers as she drives that eventually lead them to a warehouse down on the docks. Even from afar, you can tell the place is crawling with those SILENCE guys. He signals for Pogo to slow down as they get close. Skin: Yeah Patty. Stick in here and stay safe, 'kay? Skin: Don't worry. I've got this! Nightmare glances at Skin and nods. Pulse turns Pogo's glass over in his hands. Pogo does as directed, without really saying anything. Pulse is totes holding a glass in his hand. Boost slides out of the van and tries to scope out the warehouse from down the road. "There's got to be thirty, maybe forty of them?" His guess doesn't seem far off. You see a large ship coming in slowly to dock. Skin: Yo, I got this. Skin morphs into a SILENCE Goon. Skin then seems to morph a gun into his hands. What the fuck? Pulse tightens his grip on the ... glass, didn't seem to hear Skin. Skin: Okay so I'll just run ahead and say hi. Did we get our friend's name? Skin starts talking with their captive's voice. Pogo shrugs at Skin, "Wankah" Boost: We didn't. You'll look odd without a weapon. "Can he borrow that?" Boost points to Pogo's gun. Pogo points at his FLESH GUN. Skin waves the fleshgun. It seems like he's trying to drop it. He can't. "It's uh... A prop." Skin: I don't know how to use one of these things anyway. Pogo hands him the gun, "Pointtit attum. Yea?" Skin: Anyway! I got this, don't worry!- Nah! Skin starts jogging down the road, gun in hand. He's scouting at least. Boost: Just act natural. Find Max and his daughter and get them out. We'll take the front and try to sink that ship. Boost exclaims. "FUCKING SHIT." Pogo looks over at Pulse, "Ey." Pulse: Yes? Nightmare stays in the van. Pogo puts her feet on his lap, "Uwanae snog?" Pulse looks at her, then everyone else in the van. "Now?" Boost looks over to Patty. "Stay here. If it looks like we're not getting out of there alive, get out of here and get back to the club. Sonny will know what to do." Pogo shrugs. Skin tries to act more like the other goons as he gets closer. Pogo flops across the front seat and reclines Pulse's chair. Boost rubs his hands together, they begin to glow intensely. "Alright, who wants it?" Pulse: But we're here to-- Pogo is clearly not paying attention. Nightmare watches Pulse and Pogo from the back and covers a smile. Pulse flops backwards, oddly quietly. Deaf kids. He's clearly trying to prioritize on some level, between what he's supposed to be doing and Pogo. Pogo gets to making it with the deaf kid. Fuck what they came there for, she wasn't paying attention anyway Smoke nods at Boost. "I'm not sure what my powers would be like amped up, but it is worth a shot. Pulse surrenders logic in the face of an Irish traveller, evidently. Boost turns around and sees Pogo and Pulse. "Oh for..." Nightmare is stifling laughter. Boost places his hands on Smoke's head. YOU GOT DA BOOST, SON. Pogo climbs over Pulse to get to the back of the van. She puts her hand out to Boost. Pulse seems a little dazed after Pogo crawls across him. Boost smacks Pogo's hand. He looks a little sick. Nightmare glances between Pulse and Pogo with a smile. She then turns to Boost, "I'll stay here in the driver's seat and pick up the rest of you." Skin walks down the road, pretend-rifle in hand, whistling to himself in that way one always should when trying to appear inconpsicuous. He'll try to integrate with the nearest group to ask about the prisoners. One of them responds. "Where were you? Taking a piss? We're about to move them, the ship is almost here." Pogo gets high-fived and thinks she's all good. She hops out of the back of the van and loiters with others who are going to rush in and DO SHIT. Skin: "Er, yeah! Sorry sir. Should I check up on Max- Er, the freaks before we move them?" Pulse fidgets with himself and exits the van. Nightmare crawls into the driver's seat. Smoke steps out of the van, taking out the match box and lighting up his cigar. His face becomes completely obscured with smoke. Boost: Take the front. Distract them. Hopefully Oscar can find Max. Boost takes Pogo's shoulder. "Sink that fucking ship." Pogo looks at the ship and licks her lips, "Umyea, right." Pogo takes a moment to apply some chapstick. Pulse glances at Boost, then Pogo, then at the situation. Pogo looks up and is just there, up in the sky. Nightmare: Good luck, guys. Nightmare flashes an encouraging smile. Guard: "Get out of here. Go help them move the big guy. They're around back." Skin: "Uh, yessir." He salutes them like they're american military and heads around the back to find Max. Boost pulls out his trusty shotgun. "Let's show them who they're playing with, lads." Pulse grips his glass, as his player double-checks the rule on multiattack. Smoke makes his way towards the front, taking a pistol from his jacket. Time to BALLS DEEP IT. Pogo ascends, man, she just is a tiny fleck in the sky. Oscar makes his way to the back where two large black stones are being pushed down to the docks by a procession of cultists. Oscar approaches as best he can, trying to knock on them to see if Maximo and Massima are inside. Pogo descends right through the ship? Girl-shaped torpedo. Pulse watches this happen, and smiles. Skin 's head whips around to the ship, watching the girl-shaped torpedo descend like a thunderbolt from an ANGRY GOD. Smoke continues moving forward, his smoke starting to roll forward ahead of him, going through the entire base. He smoking that whole place out. Nightmare watches too, and says to herself, "Wow.." Pulse slides up against some cover; if and when SILENCE fools exit the base, they'll get multi-blasted. Skin meanwhile is disguised and points at the ship. "HOLY COW DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?" When everybody is looking away, he tries to slip away... Nightmare puts her hands on the steering wheel, tensing them several times. The front end of the ship tips into the water suddenly. It's already starting to sink. Great clouds of smoke start to roll in around the warehouse. Every Cultist in sight immediately start to run away from EACH OTHER, screaming. There are roughly two dozen running around like scared hens now. Pogo surfaces, not being all shielded. At least now she's had a bath. Nightmare watches and waits until she knows it's bail out time. Skin glances around to see if any of them are going to stop him. Failing that, his arm's morph into really big, thick looking balls of greyish muscley matter with some knobby portrustions. He puts them both together and hops into the air before bringing them down to smash the top of one of the big black stones being shipped towards the... ship. April sees the sinking ship and the shore covered in creepy smoke. Maybe it's a good time for a swim. Pulse pops off four narrow shockwaves at four of the cultists running around like assholes. Pogo just floats in the ocean for now. Nightmare starts the van and begins driving it towards the insanity. Pulse brings down a cultist with each shot easily, the only problem with hitting them right now is their behaviour is erratic. Skin smashes through the large stones the cultists were planning to load onto the ship. A single cultist is still on his feet and seems to be in possession of his faculties. He takes hold of his pistol and calmly makes his way through the chaos and to the intruders. Skin 's arms morph again, turning into these slightly ridiculous looking giant grey muscleman arms. He seems to easily lift Maximo into the air with one arm, grabbing up Massima in the other. He tries to leap away with them to somewhere safe. SILENCE Cell Leader tries to strike Smoke with the butt of his pistol. Nightmare glances back. Her fists are firmly clenched on the steering wheel. Smoke blinks, barely seeing the incoming pistol. Skin lands at the van and opens the door to toss Maximo and Massima in. "Check up on them! I told you I got it, eh?" Pogo finally decides to head back, showing up over some of the fray. The other cultists are still flailing around. A few of them are shooting at each other now. These fellows have been thoroughly brainfuckled. Nightmare shakes her head at Oscar before climbing back and checking on Maximo and Massima. Smoke aims from the hip, shooting for the SILENCE cell leaders leg or some shit. Pulse 's pupils focus and unfocus rapidly as he glances between the various cultists, apparently sorting out higher-priority targets. Boost helps Oscar load their peeps into the van. "Get ready to go once we're all back in." Skin: What should I do, boss? Smoke kneecaps the one man left on his feet. He's trying to rise his gun again... Pogo takes a moment to look at where the cultists are, and just plays checkers, flying through a few of them in a row. At top speed. Boost: Get everyone back to the van. We're outta here! Pulse is deaf. Skin Leaps over and grabs Pulse to take him away from the fighting and back to the Van. Pogo misses all the cultists. Pulse is a god of destruction and will ruin these cultists and you will NOT STOP HIM, OSCAR. Smoke takes another shot, going for the other knee. Gat gat, son. Pogo just fucking tries again after she sorts her shit out. Skin doesn't have time to play gaems and just wraps him up in his elastic arms. Smoke caps the other knee, the man drops his gun and falls forward. Pulse brings down another wave of panicking cultists. Pogo hits some guys this time. Boost yells out again. "We're leaving, before they get wise to us!" Pulse is still deaf. Pogo keeps missing anything that's not a boat. Pogo gets frustrated and just yells something loud and unintelligible at the fleeing cultists SILENCE Cultist: ZOMBIES! Smoke looks down at the cell leader for a moment, deciding not to drag the capped man with him and running back to the van. Pulse: What!? Skin will wrap him up and leap back to the Van. "Relax! I got you!" Pulse: Put me down and tell me what that word was! Skin lets him go when they get there. Skin: What word? Nightmare: Is everyone in yet?! SILENCE Cultist is yelling about zombies as he shoots his friend in the face. Pulse waves toward the base, as he enters the van. "Whatever he said just now, before he started shooting his allies." Skin forces Pulse into the van. "Zombies! Get in, man!" Smoke climbs into the van, throwing the cigar out of the back of the van. Pulse squints at Skin as he says 'zombies', settling in. "Stompies?" Pogo lands on top of the van with a thud. Pulse moves perfectly with the van, as if the kinetic shock of Pogo's impact didn't affect him at all, because dude's immune to vibrations. Everyone but Pogo is in the van, because she's on it. Byron closes up the doors. "We're good, get us out of here!" Max and his daughter have some kind of black residue on their unconcious bodies. Nightmare puts the van in gear and peels out. The van stalls. MANUAL TRANSMISSION. Nightmare: Shit! Nightmare tries again. Pogo flips down from the top of the van and opens the driver's side, pushing Patty out of the way. Patty corrects the gear and the van pulls out and back to the road. Nightmare gets pushed onto Pulse apparently. Pulse: Hello. Nightmare: Hi. Nightmare awkwardly crawls back to her old seat. Pulse seems to be collecting something from Max's face..? Skin: What the heck are you doing, man? Pogo looks over at Pulse, then back to the road, talking as she turns her head from side to side while she checks her mirrors for anyone behind them, "Thinsumonn follin us?" Pulse: They soak their masks in the same substance they sprayed these two with. Boost let's this happen. But checks over their friends for life signs. "I think they're just sleeping or something." He gives Max a slap on the cheek. "Max...MAX." Pulse smiles slightly, looking up at everyone. "I'm glad I didn't trigger the grenade, earlier. It would've hurt everyone but the cultist. And Joanie." Nightmare: What... So... Are they okay? Pulse: ...And Milou. Probably. Nightmare glances between Pulse and Maximo/Massima. Milou shakes his head somewhere far away. Skin: What is this stuff? Max slowly sits up. He looks around sees he is surrounded by friends again. He checks his daughter over. "They break into my home..." Nightmare puts her hand on Max's shoulder, "It's okay, you're safe now." She smiles. Maximo puts his hand over Patty's. "Thank you. I am...I owe you my life." Pogo belches her own name. Pogo always ruins the fucking moment. Pulse: You don't. We're a community, now. Pulse belches his own name, as if it's just a thing we do. Nightmare nods, glancing at Pulse. Nightmare tenses her brow, "Ew, guys, quit it!" Pulse: Huh? Nightmare can't help but smile, "Stop burping, it's rude." Pogo laughs for a while, as she drives around a sharp turn and continues on, not going straight back to the club. She seems to be going toward a rest stop on the highway? Skin: Got you guys out of there easy! The ragtag band ride off into the looming sunrise. What a first night out. What an adventure. What a smelly burp. Time for a well deserved rest for our heroes. It will be Christmas next week, what a perfect time to relax and bond! Category:Session Logs